Complications
by Kaline Reine
Summary: Iruka watches Kakashi as they fight together, trying to stop war from escalating. Their lips meet in a heated kiss on the battlefield, and it starts a whole new set of complications for them. Shinobi live a short life... KakaIru Mpreg.
1. Chapter 1

**Complications  
Story # 0278  
by Kaline Reine**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, but if I did they'd all have fun! XD Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.**

**This story is written for Anestshia on Y!Gallery.**

**WARNINGS: This story is yaoi (gay, male X male, etc.) and it is also Mpreg. (That means a male getting pregnant so… Yeah.)  


* * *

**

**Chapter 1:  
**

There was _so much blood_.

For Shinobi, this was a common sight. They'd all seen the horrors of war. But this was just… a slaughter in the making. Their enemies didn't even stand a chance this time. This was yet another war to add to the list. Fallen corpses were all around, littering the forest floor with blood. The mangled bodies were tangled together in a great pile.

Umino Iruka stood, rising over the fallen bodies and he saw someone else across the battlefield. It was difficult to make out who it was. The mist from the Mist Nins floated through the air, heavily obscuring everything in sight, and shrouding it in secrecy.

Asuma, Kurenai, and Anko made up one team. Kakashi, Iruka, and Gai made up the other. They had been chosen to go on this extremely dangerous mission. They were supposed to stop this war before it happened, but once they'd gotten there, everything had exploded into chaos. The war was prevented from happening close to Konoha, so in that aspect their mission had been a success… Yet there was still a war going on. It was just further away than the enemy had originally intended.

The two teams had been separated and somewhere in the mayhem, their team had all been split up. During the chaos, there was a lot of confusion about what had happened to his other team members.

The scent of death hung heavy in the putrid air.

…And that was when he saw him; standing over the fallen enemies like a god who had just conquered the earth. Now Iruka could see the silhouette of Kakashi in the distance…

Still the fallen Ninjas were rising up, as if from the dead… Driven by some unseen force, they attacked from out of nowhere. Iruka was a good bit away from the action, so he was safe, but still he saw what was going on.

One by one, they fell at the hand of the skilled Shinobi. Kakashi was lightning fast and he looked unstoppable in that instant. Standing over the bloody corpses, his eyes met Iruka's across the battlefield. And for a single moment, nothing stirred. It was as if time itself stood completely still. The dank air hung heavy and thick with the scent of fresh blood. The bloodlust was evident in the silver Shinobi's eyes.

Iruka has never seen anyone with so much power, so much dark thirst before… And he was mesmerized by it. He'd never seen his comrade like this. It was like seeing him with new eyes, in a whole new light.

It was chilling to watch the way his muscles twitched, as if in reflex, expecting another fight to start soon. Adrenaline surged through both of their veins, with every silent heartbeat.

It was then that he realized he was afraid not of Kakashi killing, but of him being killed. Even though he looked so strong and hard to kill, it was an all too real possibility. Shinobi live a short life, and that life can flicker out just like a fragile candle.

Then, something shattered the silence before he could think on it any longer. A battle cry filled the empty space between them. Kakashi turned to attack the person, but they both came to a sudden halt.

"Hold it!" Gai crashed onto the scene, from out of the mist. "Sorry Kakashi-san, I thought you were an enemy-"

"Gai, behind you!" Kakashi dodged around him, to slit another Ninja's throat with a kunai.

"He's fast…" Iruka found himself whispering to himself in the shattered silence.

But why should that surprise him? He had to remind himself that he'd been working with Kakashi for years. Why had he only just realized how amazing the man was?

"Iruka-san, are you okay over there?" Gai ran over to him, while Kakashi kept on the lookout.

"Yeah… Yeah I'm fine. I was just… It's nothing."

Kakashi just looked at him. Iruka's usually neat hairstyle was falling out of place; his brunette ponytail had gone lopsided. He looked worn weathered and disheveled… There was something highly appealing about when a man looked like that. His brown eyes glittered when he took a few steps closer to where they were, and Kakashi found himself holding his breath.

But before any of them could string together a single new thought, they were being attacked by enemy Shinobi all at once, it was an ambush. The three of them fought their way through, but Gai ended up being separated from them again.

Iruka made his way over to where Kakashi was fighting. He didn't want them to get separated again. Especially since that seemed to be the enemy's goal at the moment.

In the middle of the battlefield, the two fighters came together, standing back to back and fighting off enemies from both sides. It was a dangerous situation, but Iruka felt strangely safe with Kakashi's warm back pressed against his. This battle clearly wasn't going to end any time soon, and he wanted to savor every moment of it. He had no way of knowing if this might be his last fight. Though, from the way the enemies were dropping like flies, it didn't look that way right then…

Kakashi had to use Chidori a few times on the stronger ones, and for that Iruka would have to clear out for a moment before moving back in. It was like a beautiful dance they were somehow managing to pull off together, even though it wasn't choreographed.

"Iruka, are you okay?" Kakashi called over his shoulder, while they were still fighting.

"Yeah, I'm fine!" He called back. "How are you doing back there?"

"Never better."

The fight continued on for a while. The only sound between them for what felt like an eternity was the clashing of kunai and the sharp zing of shuriken being thrown.

Iruka wondered why Kakashi had bothered showing concern for him at all. As he stood atop a pile of dead bodies of the fallen Shinobi he'd killed, Kakashi had never looked more appealing to him. The ninja world controls and affects all the civilians, and yet Kakashi had always tried to be merciful in his killings. He hadn't even used the Sharingan yet.

Once the battle had come to a halt yet again, Kakashi and Iruka stopped to face each other. Both of them were panting heavily from the exertion of fighting. They were both a bit roughed up, but they had no serious injuries, other than a few scrapes and bruises, which were really nothing.

Before he could even think on it, Iruka found their lips were touching. Kakashi's soft breath whispered over his own, as the two touched each other lightly. Their lips met on the middle of the battlefield, and there was one brief moment where it was just the two of them there… Standing alone.

Now they were panting for a different reason, it seemed.

Kakashi had removed his mask, only long enough to steal a hot, fast-paced kiss from his team mate. Iruka momentarily regretted that he hadn't thought to steal a look at his infamous face while he had the perfect chance.

The kiss grew more and more heated, until the Copy-Nin slipped his tongue into Iruka's mouth. He moaned, and slipped an arm behind Kakashi's head. He felt warmth encircling him; the other man was clinging onto him for dear life. The two spent several minutes just clawing at each other, eating away at each other's mouth like two hungry kittens, before breaking for air.

"Cover me," Kakashi spoke the words hastily, and with authority, breaking Iruka from his heavenly reverie.

"Right."

Dazed for only a moment, Iruka shook it off. He had a job to do. And people's lives were depending on it. He couldn't afford to let something like a quick stolen kiss shake him up so badly…

Then they're standing back to back fighting enemies again. Iruka knew he would be okay with such a strong Shinobi at his side. But now there were issues at hand… What they'd just done was against every rule in the book, and yet neither of them seemed to care about that.

He sighed, not bothering to even try to figure it out. At the moment, he focused all of his power on the painful battle that was ahead of them.

* * *

The usual chatter could be heard throughout the small bar. The sound of glasses clanking together, the mingling of all sorts of different voices, and the occasionally sharp burst of laughter from one of the patrons…

Iruka had never really been all that fond of bars. But it was nice that both of the teams from their squad that had been on the mission could come here to relax together, now that the small war was finally over. He sighed, breathing in a relaxing breath and trying to fit in with the general atmosphere of such a place.

Tonight was a celebration of their victory over the plotting Mist Ninja. Kurenai and Asuma were cuddling on one side of the booth they were all sharing, while Anko sat behind them, being left out like always. Kakashi was situated between Gai and Iruka and seemed to be doing his best to act normal around Iruka after what happened. Neither of them really liked to think about it. Every time he saw another couple kiss, Kakashi would look away or cough uncomfortably. Sometimes he would clear his throat.

Iruka wondered if the Copy-Nin was ashamed of their earlier actions. It had been at least a week since that had happened, and they hadn't spoken of it since. Nothing else had happened between them. It was safe to assume the silver haired man regretted what they had done.

He decided that he would never approach the subject.

"Well?" Kakashi was looking at him now.

Embarrassed that he'd been lost in thought for so long, Iruka chose that moment to finally tune in. "Uh… what?" Normally he was sharp and alert. It wasn't really like him to zone out like that.

"I said, are you going to finish that?" Kakashi pointed to his drink, which still sat in front of him, completely untouched.

"Probably not. You can have it."

"I'd recommend something a little weaker for you, maybe… Something lighter, and more flavor maybe?"

"That isn't a Shinobi drink," Iruka made a face.

Kakashi chuckled, his only visible eye narrowing to form what he would assume was a smile. The mask the man wore really got in the way when it came to things like that. "We can share mine, if you'd like."

_ 'Why is he being so nice to me?'_ Iruka wondered.

"Sure," He offered him a kind smile, taking the drink that had been offered to him.

They sat in silence, not really saying anything for a while. The others paid no attention as Kakashi and Iruka shared their drinks with each other. It probably wasn't the best thing to do, but Kakashi always drank everything through his mask. No one had ever really seen him eat.

"Let me buy you another one," The Copy-Ninja suggested.

Iruka was already feeling tipsy. "That's alright. I think I've had enough."

"Nonsense," The other man patted his back in a friendly way, before flagging the waitress over. "We'll have two more of these. On me."

She hurried over to the bar and soon came with two more of Kakashi's drink. Iruka didn't even know what it was, but it was better than what he'd ordered the first time. He wasn't much of a drinker, but Kakashi had a point. This was supposed to be a celebration, wasn't it? With that in mind, he tipped up another glass.

The conversation turned in an awkward direction. It was something Iruka wanted nothing to do with. Apparently Anko thought it was a good idea to talk about people they'd lost in the past. He was pretty much tuning all of them out at this point.

His thoughts lingered on what happened in the battlefield with Kakashi. It wasn't so bad… But it was awkward. And they had let their guard down. They could very well have been killed during that kiss. He tried to find ways to get his mind off it. But thanks to Kakashi's close proximity, and the alcohol, that wasn't working.

He noticed Kurenai and Asuma were turning in early for the night. Anko lingered, making several attempts at awkward conversation with Kakashi. The Copy-Nin just didn't seem interested in her, Iruka noted.

"So…" Kakashi turned to him. He was sure he was about to say goodnight and leave, probably… "Want to come with me back to my place?"

_ 'Did I hear that correctly?'_ Iruka just blinked, stunned for a moment. _'Did he really just ask me if I wanted to-'_

He needed an answer. The seconds ticked by, and all he could was stare back at the Copy Ninja in shock. He looked like a deer in headlights.

A hand raked through wispy silver hair, and Kakashi got out of the other side of the bench to leave. "You know what? Forget it. It was stupid of me to ask… I'm sorry, Iruka-sa-"

Before he knew what was happening, his hand reached out and grabbed Kakashi's shirt sleeve. "Wait. I'm sorry, I'll go with you."

"You will?" Kakashi made no move to pull away but he didn't move towards Iruka either. He seemed to be waiting for something else to happen.

"Yes, I would like that."

* * *

**A/N: I'm a little rusty and I know I need to sharpen my writing skills… But I tried my best. KakaIru is a new pairing for me, it's something I haven't even considered before, really… So it was a challenge but one that I'm up for. I'd like to thank my friends for helping me with ideas for this. I hope you liked it. ;) I cannot really do oneshots, so here we have chapter 1. This was just basically to set the story up and all. Things should progress fairly quickly though. Just as a reminder, this IS going to be Mpreg. I hope it was acceptable so far.**

**-Kaline Reine**


	2. Chapter 2

**Complications  
Story # 0278  
by Kaline Reine**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, but if I did they'd all have fun! XD Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.**

**This story is written for Anestshia on Y!Gallery.**

**WARNINGS: This story is yaoi (gay, male X male, etc.) and it is also Mpreg. (That means a male getting pregnant so… Yeah.)**

* * *

**Chapter 2:**

There was a chance that Kakashi just wanted to talk about what had happened between them on the battlefield. And if that was the case, Iruka knew things would be awkward. He'd agreed to go to his apartment… Anything could happen. He knew this, and despite his better judgment here they were.

As graceful as the Copy-Nin was in battle, one would have thought he would possess such skill and precision in all the things he did. Yet there he was- fumbling with his keys, as the two men stood in the freezing cold. A few moments later, the door was open, and they both walked inside. The quaint little apartment wasn't cold, much to Iruka's surprise, but it was dark. He had to wait for Kakashi to find a light switch.

Iruka didn't know what he was expecting, but it certainly wasn't this. One minute he was standing, waiting for the lights to be turned on… Only they never came on. When he came here, he never thought he'd be jumped like this.

He felt like he was being mauled by the powerful Shinobi. Kakashi's hands tangled in his hair, his lips on his skin, his skin on his skin… Iruka could no longer fight it. There was a definite chemistry between them that he could not deny. He could feel the raw power behind the Copy-Ninja's every stunning move.

Iruka hesitated at first lightly pushing Kakashi's chest to test if he could really push him away or not. It seemed the man was overcome with animalistic lust. Yet Iruka knew that if he really wanted to tame this beast, he could… He knew Kakashi would let him go if it was what he really, truly wanted.

"Wait…" They paused, and the silver-haired man looked confused when the brunette pushed him away. "Are you sure we should be doing this? I mean…"

"Iruka-kun… Shinobi live a short life. And, like a fragile flame, that could flicker out in an instant. Are you sure you want to waste this chance?"

He was right. Those were the very words Iruka had been thinking when they were on the battlefield earlier. It was like his own thought was being repeated to him. Kakashi had a point…

Before he could blink, his guard was down, and he was pressed, quite firmly, up against the wall. He couldn't tell where they were, since he'd never been to Kakashi's house before. The pressure he now felt was insane. He really was getting into the heated kiss now. When their tongues met, and each began rubbing against the other, he could not hold back a moan. He did it again when Kakashi ground their hips together, effectively pinning him to the wall. He could feel their erections touching in the dark.

Kakashi took off his vest and shirt. He was without a mask, and from what little Iruka was able to see with almost no light, he liked the way the slightly older man looked without a mask. He was handsome.

His thoughts turned to other things, as soon as he felt a hand working it's way up his leg, and onto his crotch. Kakashi felt his rock-hard erection, and stroked him through his pants.

"Ohh, mmm… Kakashi…"

"Shhh…" He brought their lips together again, pressing and tasting once more… "It'll be alright. Let me have you… I need this… Almost as badly as I need you."

Iruka was reading the situation wrong. Kakashi was not after a one night stand, even though it did seem that way. He still wasn't getting the point across clearly enough, however… He tossed that aside. They could discuss it later, Kakashi decided. There would be plenty of time for that.

Iruka flinched a little when he felt his pants being undone. He ran a hand lightly across Kakashi's shoulders, and looked down to find that he was fully nude! He wanted to say something about it, but it looked like it was too late. Before he could do anything, Kakashi's mouth was wrapped around his member.

First, he tasted the head just a little, teasingly… The hot breath on his cock drove Iruka mad with wanted pleasure!

"Mhmm, please…"

"Begging already?" The Copy-Nin looked up at him, using one hand to brace himself against the wall, and wrapping the other around Iruka's dick. "I have a feeling you'll be doing a lot of that tonight… Mmm…" He groaned at the taste of Iruka's pre-cum, as he lapped it up where it was drizzling down one side of the delicious shaft. "Delicious."

Iruka tried to buck his hips, but Kakashi held them still. He wanted to thrust into that warm wet mouth… He could barely think straight. His nails scraped along the wall, trying to hold onto something solid, as Kakashi's tongue teased it's way along his length. He was panting hard…

"I want you to… suck me, please. Kakashi-san…"

"Kakashi-kun," Silver spikes glinted in the dim light. His breath was warming the sensitive skin of Iruka's cock. He went to work then.

Iruka gasped when his whole member was engulfed in tight heat… His face contorted into a breathless gasp, his mouth open in a silent scream… Kakashi looked up at him, but the Copy-Nin's expression was unreadable. He just kept sucking on the big, delicious cock, making sure it was nice and wet. He kept increasing the suction, until Iruka could not stand any more.

"Oh my- Nnngh, Kashi… I-I'm going to… cum-mmm!!!"

"Not yet," His mouth slid away with a wet, lip-smacking pop. "I'm not finished with you yet."

Iruka felt someone take his hand, and he knew Kakashi was leading him away from the wall. So far, this wall was the only thing that he knew in the small apartment. Before he knew it, they were in what looked like the kitchen. The moonlight shimmered through a window above the sink.

He gasped when Kakashi picked him up, and he felt the back of his legs hit something solid. A countertop? His pants had fallen down to his hips, and now Kakashi was pulling them the rest of the way off, while he rummaged through a small drawer beside them.

"Found it…" His lust-laced voice muttered darkly. "Mmm, the things I'm going to do to you, Iru-kun…"

The younger man could not resist the urge to see what it was. A small bottle was opened, and soon Kakashi was busy coating his own length with a clear substance. Lubricant.

At least he was trying to make it less painful for him… Iruka smiled at the thought, before being taken by surprise when a finger slipped inside of him. Kakashi's lips found his again, even though their eyes were both closed now.

After he'd adding another finger, he scissored Iruka's pulsing hole, enjoying the warmth he found there. This was going to feel so good…

"Are you ready?" Kakashi asked.

All Iruka could do was gasp in pleasure. He never knew this could feel so good… Before he could even answer, something was pressing at his entrance. He tried to look down to see Kakashi's cock, but it was too dark to see much more than a sort of outline. Before he could get a good look at it, the fleshy rod had disappeared in between his cheeks.

Iruka slid a little closer to the edge of the counter. As soon as he did, Kakashi thrust inside, making the head of his massive organ go inside. The rest of it slid it pretty easily, thanks to all the lube and stretching.

"Ohhh, Kakashi! Mmm!" Iruka cried out when the other Shinobi was fully encased inside of him.

Kakashi was out of breath and panting by this point. He couldn't seem to form any coherent words, aside from the various groans that spilled forth from his throat. He moved inside Iruka's body, experimentally.

"Ahh! Damn, that feels so good…"

Iruka just rested his head on Kakashi's shoulder, while he felt the gentle thrusts. A tingling feeling started to overtake his body, and all of his senses felt nothing but pleasure. It felt so good to be this close to Kakashi. The way the older man smelled, the way his skin felt against Iruka's own skin, how his lips felt when they pressed against his, the way his tongue felt as it slid inside his mouth, the way his cock felt slipping back and forth into his ass.

Kakashi's hand stroked at his erect cock, teasing him and bringing another loud moan out of him. A strong of pre-cum joined him to Kakashi's hand. A thumb stroked over his slit, and then the thrusting became more desperate and frantic.

Something within him seemed to come undone, and his body shook with the effort of holding back. Another few strokes later, together with the in and out motions of Kakashi's hips adding to the burning, all-consuming pleasure has Iruka cumming all over the Copy-Ninja's chest.

Then they were kissing again. Iruka felt like he would have melted, were it not for the strong embrace holding him up.

"Want to see the rest of my apartment?" Kakashi smirked into the kiss, as their lips touched again.

Iruka looked down at him skeptically. He still didn't cum? The man had unbelievable stamina. That, or really good self-control.

"Uh… Don't you think we should-"

"You didn't think we were finished yet, did you?"

Kakashi plucked him from the counter, still keeping his length inside of him. A few steps later, and they were in another room. The feeling of having his cock in between Iruka's ass cheeks as they walked was really exciting him even more. He threw his lover down on the long sofa in his living room. The springs squeaked a little bit with the harsh landing, but otherwise it held up.

Soft brown eyes looked up at him lovingly, as he pushed his way back inside. Kakashi had longed for Iruka to look at him that way for a long time. He set a steady pace, gently sliding in and out of the tightness of Iruka's soft ass. Both men moaned longingly, wanting more… Yet neither knew the right way to ask.

After several minutes of that, Iruka found the courage to speak. Although, it was hard.

"K-kakashi… Please, faster… Mmm-more!" He cried.

Kakashi didn't answer, but he did concentrate on moving faster. He pounded into the soft body beneath him.

Iruka wrapped his legs around the strong Shinobi above him. All sense was lost to the intense pleasure. It didn't take long for him to lose himself again. Kakashi's huge, thick cock was rubbing against his prostate with every thrust, pressing harder and harder against his sensitive spot. His muscles tensed, then relaxed, over and over, as he came. The white hot foam pulsed out of his erect member and all over his chest and face.

Kakashi saw it, and he would have licked it off, if it weren't for his own orgasm that shot rapidly through his body, like lightning. He moaned loudly as he came, and Iruka could have sworn that he heard his name being whispered, as his cavern was filled with the sticky sweet seed.

"That was… intense," Kakashi panted, collapsing on him until they both regained their senses.

Iruka felt it was over, and he got up looking for his clothes. But a hand grabbed his wrist, and pulled him back down onto the couch. Now he was on top of Kakashi, and his only move could be to straddle him.

"Oh no, you're not getting away that easily."

And then there was warm breath fanning his face, and a gentle pressure when their lips met. He pressed back, and soon the kiss became a little more comfortable for both of them.

"What are we doing?" Iruka was the one to break the kiss this time. He searched Kakashi's eyes for some kind of answer… Finding none, he kept on. "I thought… You just… You only wanted…"

"That's where you're wrong," The Copy-Nin was afraid of scaring him away.

Iruka didn't answer. To him, this was just a one-nighter. Something that was fleeting, and didn't mean much. It was clear to Kakashi it was different. He had just never considered that anyone would something more permanent with him… He wasn't sure what the older Ninja was after just yet, but given time he was sure he would figure it out. But that was just the problem- he didn't _have_ time! He felt cornered and rushed, with no time to think.

"Come with me," Kakashi got up from the couch, again extending a hand to Iruka. This time he didn't take it. "Come to bed with me… Please?"

It was so un-like Kakashi that Iruka nearly lost his balance and fell over backwards! He gasped, trying to piece things together for a moment. He knew they were two lonely men, seeking solace in the comfort offered by each other's body. But this whole thing was entirely different from the way he had envisioned it.

And yet, he knew it was too late now. They had already slept together. What difference would going into his bedroom really make? Iruka yawned. He was getting tired, especially after all they'd done. He'd just cum twice! Of course he knew he needed to rest…

"Alright."

He sighed, wearily following the glint of the silvery spikes in through the darkness. Kakashi was really a beautiful man, without all the clothes he wore getting in the way…

_ 'I did NOT just think that!' _Iruka told himself, continuing on his way.

His decisions were practically being made for him, and that was something he also did not like. They could talk about it later. The only thing Kakashi wanted to focus on, apparently, was playing tonsil hockey with him.

They both lay on the mattress silently, for several minutes, until Kakashi decided to be bold and make a move. He didn't kiss Iruka this time, but trailed kisses down his neck. When he felt Kakashi's tongue sweep across his sensitive skin, he went wild. Iruka knew, deep down, he had been needing this for a long time now. And the only one who was capable of giving it to him as he needed, was Kakashi.

This time was different. Iruka began to ease more into his touches, encouraging him and participating too. His fingers moved to trace the lines of Kakashi's sculpted chest, testing if it was okay or not. When the older man let out a pent-up moan, he knew it was fine.

"Ohh, gods Iruka-kun… I need you."

Iruka was silent, and he took his time tracing all the crevices, all the dips and bumps of his new lover's chest. Eventually his hand ended up near Kakashi's hips. That was a little too close to something else, and he felt it brush his hand.

He had Kakashi writhing and moaning at his every move. And still, he did not feel satisfied. He wanted more. So much more, it made his mind spin with all possibilities. Iruka wasn't thinking with his mind anymore, though… He was letting his body make all the decisions for him. It felt so good to finally give in to his body's natural urges.

Yes, he was sore, and maybe even a bit tired… He's just had two orgasms in a row, and been fucked into oblivion by one of the strongest Ninja in the village. But he still wanted more.

His cock was already hard again, when he rubbed it against Kakashi's. He just moved against him for a minute, pressing closer, needing to feel skin on skin. He felt the strength behind the movements when the other man writhed against him, seeking release too.

"Kakashi-kun…" Iruka breath, testing out the new honorific for the first time. It sounded right to him. "Let me ride you…"

He was breathless, as he looked into those deep mismatched orbs; one of them with the Sharingan, the other made of stone…

He waited for an answer, but none was ever given. Iruka felt two rough hands guiding him down over smooth, creamy thighs. He settled, with his weight on Kakashi's hips, letting his body slide down onto the hard staff with ease. He was still lubricated and stretched from their earlier fucking.

Well, he wasn't even sure if this _was _fucking. What if… What if they were making love instead? Would he even know the difference?

He wasn't able to think clearly past that point, because Kakashi started bucking his hips like mad. Every time he would move, he felt the weight coming up from beneath him; the fleshy rod moving in and out of his entrance… And he moved in return.

This wasn't about bonding, but it wasn't a one night stand either. Iruka felt really strange about just letting himself go like this. Yet, something made him keep moving. It was more than just the unspoken promise of the pleasure he was sure to feel. He wanted to make Kakashi feel good too. And he knew he was doing a perfect job of that, when without warning, the silver haired Shinobi's whole body shuddered, and he released inside of him. It was so sudden that it sent Iruka over the edge, too.

And then, a strange thing happened… Not all at once, as most things do. No, this was somewhat gradual. He felt himself slipping just the slightest bit, and then it was too late to stop himself from falling into the dark void.

Iruka had fallen asleep.

* * *

**A/N: Woo, a whole chapter of just sex. I know, I know… I'm awful. XD But it was an important plot point. You will see why later. I mean, one of the main things about Mpreg is that they have to do something to get pregnant, don't they? Lol. I think that's the longest sex scene I've done in a while. O.o Anyway, I hope it was… er… enjoyable? Lol. I hoped to have at least 2 chapters up before the holidays and it looks like that worked out.**

**-Kaline Reine**


	3. Chapter 3

**Complications  
Story # 0278  
by Kaline Reine**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, but if I did they'd all have fun! XD Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.**

**This story is written for Anestshia on Y!Gallery.**

**WARNINGS: This story is yaoi (gay, male X male, etc.) and it is also Mpreg. (That means a male getting pregnant so… Yeah.)**

**

* * *

  
**

**Chapter 3:**

Upon awakening, Iruka felt incredibly foolish. He jolted awake with a start, when he realized where he was. This was Kakashi's bedroom, in Kakashi's apartment… Kakashi's arms were wrapped around his waist, and the older man was spooning him comfortably.

"I didn't mean to be so- I mean I never- I'm sorry for… For spending the night!" He wailed. "I'm so stupid!"

"Don't say that," Kakashi turned him over, and lightly kissed his swollen lips. "It was perfectly fine."

It was morning outside. Iruka groaned at the sunlight that came in through the windows. He wasn't used to drinking so much. And right now, he wanted to be anywhere but here…

"I'm sorry, Kakashi… -san…"

Kakashi visibly winced at the way his lover had gone back to referring to him in such a formal way. "Kakashi-kun," He corrected.

"Right." Iruka rolled out of bed, and went to the kitchen to retrieve his clothes. He paid no attention to the way Kakashi was following him around. "Well I have to go. I've got lots to do today, and uhm…"

"It's your day off."

"Hm? Well you know, it's just… I uh…" He scratched the back of his head sheepishly, as if the answer to his sudden departure could be found there. "I really have to go."

The Copy-Nin just nodded, and waited while Iruka put his clothes back on. Kakashi was already wearing a pair of dark gray boxers when they woke up. Apparently he hadn't fallen asleep so quickly, as Iruka had. It was most likely due to the alcohol though, and they both knew it.

"Then goodbye for now, Iru-kun…"

Kakashi kissed his lips again, sweetly. It made Iruka's stomach turn somersaults inside of him when they touched. He did kiss him back a little, albeit hesitantly. Soon, he had to make himself pull away.

"See you around."

* * *

Iruka didn't have much time to think about what had happened between the two of them. The first day it had driven him mad. He had tried to think… Tried to figure out all the different possible hidden meanings behind every thing that happened. It was an impossible and daunting task.

After he had thoroughly exhausted himself mentally, he'd eaten something to calm his nerves. And then he'd decided on a bath to help him relax. Only, it had relaxed him a little too much, and he'd nearly fallen asleep again.

He had never known that a night with Kakashi could possibly be so draining… After cleaning himself up, he just decided that since it was his day off, he could sleep. He had no other obligations. There was no one waiting for him, no one to meet with or talk to… And since he had no family, he knew that no one would disturb him. Secretly, he entertained fantasies of Kakashi coming to his house, knocking on his door, and rousing him from his sleep. In the back of his mind, he knew that wouldn't happen. Not after the way he had acted.

When he woke up, he realized that his assumption had been correct. Nothing.

He spent the rest of that day agonizing over what had happened, and trying to find numerous ways to distract himself.

A week later, and he was still doing the same thing. He had come to conclusions about a few things, but he wasn't ready to admit it to anyone yet, or even to himself…

He was focusing more on the lustful side of things, not taking into account the way that Kakashi might have felt. Even if he had, he knew the other man was trying to make their situation into more than it was. It was true that he did spent way more time than was healthy thinking about the Copy-Nin…

However, love between two Shinobi was dark thing indeed. It was never meant to be taken lightly, as stereotypical love between two people so often was. Because it wasn't love between two people… It was love between two killers; and in this case, two men. Men who took the lives of others for a living. It was more than just their job, it was their duty. They had to lay their lives on the line every day, fighting other men who also killed people for a living.

It would be so easy for them to die. Just like the countless others they had both slaughtered. He shuddered at the mere thought of that happening. He would never see Kakashi again… Or Kakashi would never see him again.

_ 'Why am I still over-analyzing this?' _He chastised himself. _'I should be focusing on my life, not worrying about someone who probably isn't even thinking about me.'_

Then he started wondering if maybe Kakashi was thinking of him right now… It was so weird. He'd spent all week teaching at the Ninja academy, and now it was the weekend. He had time off, and nothing to do with that time, really. He didn't have any missions to go on right now, and things in Konoha were slow in general.

It was at that very moment, while Iruka was busy thinking things over, and worrying… That someone knocked on his door. He had just removed his shirt, taking off his uniform for the day. He was almost positive that whoever it was probably had the wrong house.

"Kakashi-san? What are you doing he-" His mouth was seized by a familiar pair of lips, and his mouth was accosted by a hungry tongue. He pushed the person away from him for a moment, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand.

"It looks like you're happy to see me," Kakashi reached down, and stroked the erection that was starting to form in Iruka's pants. "Can I come in?"

_ 'Come in my house, or cum in me?'_ The dirtier side of his mind wanted to ask. _'Shut up…'_ He told it.

"Sure… But what are you doing here?"

"I can't drop by to see how you are?" Kakashi allowed his eyes to roam Iruka's bare body, before finally meeting his angry gaze. "I thought we could… talk?"

"Talking seems to be the farthest thing from your mind… But I'm not complaining."

Iruka took his hand, and led him to the bedroom. He was somewhat pleased with this new development. He didn't really think he would see Kakashi again. Especially not this soon. Not that he was complaining, though.

Kakashi struck him with brute force, overpowering him onto the bed. One of the legs snapped, and their world now lay at an odd angle. But neither of them cared. They were too lost in each other. The heat coursed through him like lightning, too fast to really notice when it had begun.

In a matter of moments, Iruka's pants were being torn off from his overstimulated body. Soon Kakashi was naked too, and he was grinding against his captive. He slid a leg in between Iruka's, and the Copy Nin began to move it back and forth rhythmically. It sent the younger Jounin to heaven… He moaned, and tried to resist the urge to buck his hips into that delicious friction.

"I really want to try something," Iruka said.

He didn't wait for permission. Instead, he bent down quickly to lick at the salty head of Kakashi's cock. It tasted good. He gave the tip an experimental lick, before taking at least half of the shaft into his mouth. He worked his lips up and down over it, sucking for all he was worth. He liked listening to Kakashi's moan.

It didn't take long for Kakashi to be inside him. There was no preparation, other than the saliva that coat the Copy-Nin's member. He'd stopped Iruka from that wonderful, stimulating assault of his senses.

"I need you…" Kakashi moaned, as he pushed inside. "I'm sorry… I don't mean to be rough."

"I like it this way."

Iruka had been flipped, so that he was on his hands and knees now. The bed was still at an angle, having one side of it broken from the original impact. It wasn't funny right now, but he assumed he might have a good laugh about it later…

The big, thick length slid in and out of him, making some wet sounds. He'd done a good job of sucking Kakashi off earlier. The man was nice and slippery for him. They continued to fuck like horny rabbits, until all at once Kakashi let himself go. Unable to hold back anymore, he spilled his seed into Iruka's willing, waiting insides.

"Oooh, oh god!"

Iruka came into Kakashi's hand, when he was stroked, few second later. Some of it spilled out onto his ruined bed. He was too drained to care.

"That… was intense…" Iruka panted.

Really, he wanted to talk more about it. He had thought that the other night in Kakashi's apartment was a one time thing. But the Copy-Nin seemed confident that he could come back for more, any time he felt like it. When the silver haired Ninja did not deign to answer him, he rolled over on his side.

Kakashi put his arms around Iruka, but remained silent. He, too, was tired now.

"Kakashi… We need to talk."

"I just got done with a mission," Kakashi started to get dressed, pulling on his boxers, and then his dark gray uniform pants. "Can't we talk about this a little later?"

And in a flash, he was gone.

…Something had to be done about this. Iruka was all alone in his empty house. He felt somewhat abandoned.

* * *

After Iruka had spent all day repairing his bed, he was left with nothing to do. His house was immaculately clean. This was a direct result of his encounters with Kakashi, lately. He had been trying to keep himself busy.

Now there was nothing left to do. Nothing needed cleaning, and he needed to find a way to distract himself.

He'd been so embarrassed to go shopping for repair supplies. He knew the Copy-Ninja was rough in bed, but he didn't actually think it would break his bed! And then there was also the problem of having to go out in public, and admit to everyone that his bed was broken. The sneaky little chuckles people would sneak in, and the way they all acted like they knew some sort of secret did not help.

Iruka knew he was facing a real problem. He couldn't talk to the other man about how he was feeling. Kakashi had made that abundantly clear. But he also kept coming back for more. His actions contradicted each other, and this only served to deepen the Shinobi's confusion.

He felt nauseous, and he needed to lie down… On his sofa. Not the bed. Anywhere but there was good.

* * *

**A/N: I know it doesn't seem like the story progressed much this chapter but the next chapter is going to be more meaningful, I promise. I'm not sure what else to say about this right now. I've been really busy through the holidays or I would have updated sooner.**

**-Kaline Reine**


End file.
